Movie Night
by bOoKwRm96
Summary: Alice and Bella go to the movies! My first fanfiction! Possible spoilers for Confessions of a Shopoholic...
1. Boredom

**A/N: I know that this story is really short. I had wrote it before in my notebook. But I hate having to look over to see what to write next ****so I just started to write a new story. I spent two hours on this story I was going to call _A night out with Alice_, and it sounded really great. I**** went to save it so I could post it here, but when it asked to save changes, I hit "no" by mistake. That was probably the most stupidest thing I have ever done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Movie Night

Chapter 1-Boredom

It was Saturday. The guys had all went out hunting for the weekend somewhere in Canada. Esme was upstairs working on blueprints for a home makeover she would probably start soon. She was adding a room for Renesmee so she could stay here whenever she wanted and have her own room. Alice was in the chaise in the living room, reading the fifth Gossip Girl book. She had started only an hour ago so I expected her to announce that she was finished in about another hour or so. Rosalie was out working on my car in the garage. Since Edward had unveiled my 'after' car, that was all she was ever doing.

Nessie was in La Push with Jacob and Claire, and they called an hour ago to ask if she could spend the night with Claire. I would be watching TV for awhile because there was absolutely nothing to do. I didn't even have to pick up Nessie or take her home now. I wasn't planning on doing anything and I wasn't bored enough to go bother Rose or Esme. I was just laying on the couch, staring at the TV but not really watching it. I was deep in boredom and was to lazy to do something about it.

But Alice wasn't. She got bored of her books and saw me off in La La Land. She immediately started "looking" for things to do. I heard her jump up, her book dropping to the floor.

"I've got it! I know what we are going to do!" she practically shouted.

I turned to look at her, "What? What are we going to do?"

She started to speak but was interrupted by Esme. "Alice! If you messed up the floor again!"

"Sorry Esme!," Alice said, picking up the book and seeing the dent of it in the floor. "I dropped it for crying out loud." she muttered.

"What are we going to do? Besides replace Esme's floor?" I asked, impatient.

"We are going to the movies." She said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I don't want to add another chapter unless _somebody_ actually likes it, so if you want me to keep going, please reveiw! And if you have any ideas of what could happen next, I'm open to suggestions! I have a page or two already written for the next chapter, but it's alot of dialogue. **


	2. Planning

**A/N: Here's my second chapter! I know it probably sucks so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day! I went to a Junior Coltillon and it was actually pretty cool after we'd been there for a while. **

* * *

Chapter 2-Planning

"The movies?" I asked. I didn't really comprehend her at first. I expected her to say we were going to my cottage or shopping. She had never showed much interest for movie before.

"Yes. We are going to go see _Confessions of a Shopoholic_. I've been wanting to see that one for a while and now would be the perfect opportunity to do that. All the boys are out and Nessie's with Jacob and Claire."

"_Confessions of a Shopoholic_ comes out tonight. It will be packed" I pointed out.

"I had a vision and they have a vacant theater that will be prepared to play it. If we bribed the manager enough, we could get in there for a private showing." She said.

"A private showing? As in, just us?" I asked. I had always wanted to do that.

"Umm…," she spaced out for a second. " Yes, no one else is planning on doing that. At least, not yet." The way she said it made me feel certain that the manager hadn't even considered it. It would definitely just be us.

"Okay...so we are just going to go to a movie?" I asked, knowing there was something else to her plan. She wouldn't just plan a trip to the movies. She wanted something else, too.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stopped by the mall on the way back. I saw this cute outfit last time that would be adorable on Nessie but I had to leave before I had a chance to buy it." She made a face. "Jasper can be so impatient sometimes."

I laughed. "He's not impatient, somebody just has to tell you to stop. You could never make that decision on your own." I thought for a second. "I guess I could shop around tonight, there is nothing better to do anyway."

She smiled. " Yay! I will go pick out our outfits!"

"Actually, if you all are going out, now would be the perfect time to start on Nessie's room. I'm sorry, Alice. Would it be okay if I sat this one out?" Esme asked.

Alice frowned. "Yes, I guess it would be best to get this room finished while the boys were away. You know how they like to go overboard." Then she smiled, "We can tell you all about it when we get back!"

Esme laughed. "Okay, thank you Alice. I'm sure you all will have fun at the movies."

Rose finally spoke up. "Esme you aren't really going to do that by yourself. That would be an awful lot of work. I think I'll stay and help you. Alice, is it okay if I help Esme instead of going to the movies? I don't think I could enjoy it thinking of her here all by herself."

" That's okay. Bella and I can go." Alice said, trying to be upbeat. "Come on Bella, lets go back to the cottage and pick out your outfit first. It will take the longest."

I sighed. She was always making fun of my choice of clothing. I always hated when she picked out my outfits or Renesmee's because she took forever. But my closet was huge and sometimes it took _me _awhile, though not nearly as long as Alice. I smiled. We were going to the movies, so she was probably not going to dress me for a cocktail party. That was something to look forward to…

Okay, so Alice didn't dress me for a cocktail party, but it was a bit too formal for a night at the movies and a little shopping. I had insisted on jeans, since I would be sitting down, but couldn't find a way out of the deep blue three-quarter-sleeved top and heels. Alice had put on a pair of jeans, too. She wanted us to kind of blend together. But she also put on a green off-the-shoulder top with ballet flats.

We went downstairs to the garage where Alice's yellow Porsche was and got in. Alice pulled out of the drive, and we drove toward Port Angeles.


	3. The Car Ride

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't sure where to go with it. If this sucks, somebody PLEASE tell me so that I can fix it next time. **

**And a few positive reveiws would be nice too, I'm just saying.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Car Ride

On the way, we talked about anything and everything! Even though we saw each other everyday, I still had a bunch of stories that had happened while I was taking Nessie home, while me and Edward were at the cottage when Nessie was asleep, and on the way back from the cottage the next morning. She had stories of things that Emmett did and what Jasper said, and I don't think I stopped laughing the whole way there. I think Alice could tell I was starting to worry about Edward and Nessie and that's why she kept me laughing. She worried about Jasper too, but she was really good at hiding it. Like, if I mentioned him, she would stare off into space for half a second, and then go right on to where she left off before. I asked what she was doing one of those times, and she said that she was, "making sure that vacant theater was still vacant." I think she probably knew that I saw right through her and knew what she was doing, because she would smile when she said it.

"Okay, so when we get there, we are twins," She said. "I know you aren't the best at lying, so just follow my lead. I'll know exactly what will get him to let us have that theater. Got it?"

"Sure. That sounds easy enough. And my lying has gotten a lot better" I said, raising my chin at the last part. "Why are we twins?"

She smiled and said, "We look too young to be sister-in-laws, remember? We look more like twins since we are both 'seventeen'."

Well that was obvious. I could have probably figured that one out. I wondered what the manager would have said if I had said I had a daughter who was three years old…

"He would probably think some pretty mean things about you. You would have had her at fourteen, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But it would be funny to see his face, wouldn't it?"

"That would be pretty funny! Especially since he has a fourteen year old daughter!" she said, laughing.

"How do you know that?"

"He was on the phone talking to his wife about her earlier. They seem to think she has issues and worry about her constantly. If we told him you had a child when you were fourteen they would probably send that girl to an all girls academy or something!"

I laughed. She was always eavesdropping on people. I couldn't ever surprise her, and how Jasper seemed to do it was beyond me.

She sighed then. I looked over to see what was wrong.

"I can't wait to get there. It's all this stupid traffic. We would've been there by now if I could drive at my speed."

"We are almost there. It only slowed us down a little. We just got caught in it a minute ago."

"Yeah, but I'm scared I'll have a vision of the movie and I want it to be a surprise. I just had a vision of the commercial. In a minute I'll start to see the movie."

"Well, how much longer?" The minute I said this, I saw the big theater come into view.

"We're here!" Alice said, pulling the car into a parking space while all around her, people stopped to stare.

"Imagine what it would have been like if we took my car." I said to her as we opened our doors. If only a few people were watching before, everybody was watching now. Some even had their mouths opened. I knew that had I still been human, I would've blushed. But I had been a vampire long enough now to ignore the stares from humans. I looked to them exactly how Edward had looked to me.

As we walked to the doors, Alice smiled wide, flashing her teeth to the bystanders. I smiled too, but not as wide she had. Some people smiled back, others stood motionless. We finally got to the door and walked in, right to the manager's office. Alice knew exactly where it was.


	4. Getting In

**A/N: Okay...I'll be trying to update as soon as possible. Sorry it's short, my sister has a recital tonight and I had to cut it short so I can get ready. And I didn't really spell check so I'm sorry for that one too! Please reveiw, I don't have many of those...**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Getting In

Alice knocked on the door of the manager's office, and then walked in. I followed behind her and we both sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he looked at us. He was probably wondering why we had got so dressed up to go to the movies.

Alice smiled. "My sister and I were planning on seeing _Confessions of a Shopoholic_ tonight for our birthday, but when we got here, it was already a little crowded. We were wondering if you had any vacant theaters available for us."

"I'm sorry, Miss. But we have every theater in use. Maybe you should see if an older movie is out that you two want to see."

"I'm afraid we just can't take "no" for an answer. We have been planning this for months. And I happen to know for a fact that you have one vacant theater that is already prepared for the movie we want to see. Can't you let us in as a birthday present?"

"How do you know about that?" The man demanded.

"I have my sources. What will it take to get us in that theater," She got a blank look on her face for half a second, and then added, "alone."

I guess his option was that they sell tickets for the vacant theater.

"There would be no possible way," the manager said, clearly shocked that she was one step ahead of him.

Alice got up and locked the already shut door. Then she handed a big wad of paper bills to him. He looked at her for a minute, and then picked up the phone on his desk. He argued with the other person for a second, but finally smiled and told us to meet a woman outside of his office. As we were walking out he wished us a Happy Birthday.

Like he had said, a woman was waiting for us. She pointed us down a long hallway.

"Keep going until you get to the last theater. The movie starts in exactly ten minutes. If you aren't in there, I will go ahead and start it without you," she said curtly.

"Okay, we will be in there." Alice said. "You can watch it too if you want."

"No thank you," she seemed honored that we had invited her to our 'birthday present' and when she spoke again, it was a bit more polite. "My shift is over after I start this last movie, and then I can go home. I've been up since 4:30 this morning and I'm exhausted."

"We won't keep you waiting then. Bella, did you want some popcorn?" Alice asked, smiling at our private joke.

I smiled too and shook my head. "Dinner filled me up. If I have anything else I just might explode!"

Alice and I headed for the theater and the woman headed for control room to go and turn on the movie for us. Once we were out of earshot from the woman I looked at Alice with a questioning look.

"What is she really going to do?" I asked. It was obvious the woman just needed an excuse so that we wouldn't bother her with anything else. The manager had probably told her to get us whatever we wanted.

"She's going to start the movie, lock the control room door, and play on her laptop the rest of the afternoon." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed, and we went to take our seats. We sat at the very front and the lights dimmed. The commercials started, and I got comfortable in my chair. Alice had already leaned back in hers, and had propped her feet on the bar in front of us. I kicked off my heels and looked at the big screen as the opening credits came up.


	5. After the Movie

**A/N: Okay...if you haven't seen the movie _Confessions of a Shopoholic_, I'd suggest that you quick reading because a few things about the movie are mentioned in here. Please Reveiw!**

* * *

Chapter 5-After the Movie

The movie was fantastic! It had me and Alice laughing our heads off, and when it was over, we were still laughing as we walked out of the theater to our car.

"I can't believe Derek Smeath had a batman ringtone!" I said, and we burst into another round of giggles.

"I wish I had Rebecca's scarf," said Alice. "It was so cute, and I have the perfect outfit to match it."

"You have the perfect outfit to match anything." I pointed out.

She blanked out for a second, and then smiled.

"Ginger's has them! Only three left, one for both of us and one for Nessie. You know she'll be mad if we don't get her something, even if she hasn't seen the movie."

"But Ginger's is in New York," I complained. "I thought we were going to _this_ shopping center."

"But New York has better shops. I was going there tomorrow anyway, so I'll knock that out tonight. Then I can spend all day tomorrow with Jasper at home rather than take him shopping with me. He hates the atmosphere of New York, with so many different people with different emotions. It drives him crazy."

"Okay, at least we get to run there. Maybe we will see Rebecca and Luke while we are there." I smiled.

"Yay! I'll go and park the car then we can head out before those scarves are sold out." Alice drove behind a building that was deserted, parked the car, and we both got out. She locked the doors and we started to run in the direction of New York.

"You aren't worried anyone will steal the car?" I asked.

"The car alarm will go off if they get anywhere near the car, and that will scare them half to death." She replied coolly. I figured Rose had tricked out the car to do something she wasn't going to tell me about, like drive itself home or something.

"How late are we going to be? I want to be there when the boy's come home tonight." I asked, since I knew that the stores closing wouldn't stop us. Stores in New York closed really, really late.

"We are going home after I get the scarves and the things that I was going to get tomorrow." She said, not fully answering my question.

"What were you getting tomorrow?" I asked suspiciously.

"Some tops I saw in the catalog for Macy's and some shoes from this small little store that they have there." She looked at me, and then added, "And some outfits I've been on the waiting list for that I was going to get Renesseme. They look like they were made for her. Are you going to let me get them?"

I sighed. She had probably been on the waiting list for a day and a half. She was always above movie stars on waiting lists because she was always the most valued customer.

"Tell Nessie that her Aunt Alice is a Shopoholic when you give them to her." I said, and she laughed.

"Deal, but Nessie is a Junior Shopoholic. She would be heart broken if she knew we were going to New York. I keep promising her I will take her soon." She said.

Nessie did love to shop, and probably _was_ a Junior Shopoholic. She was always trying on new combinations or helping with Alice's fashion line. It was really cute watching her and Alice "speak fashion" as everybody else in the family called it. Her and Alice would probably go back and see _Confessions of a Shopoholic_ again now that we knew it wasn't inappropriate.

Just then, we saw the bright, twinkling lights of the city. We kept running until we got to the first few stores, and then we had to slow down to keep from attracting attention to ourselves. We then walked at a slow, human pace to Ginger's.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So everyone is probably wondering why I reposted this one. I changed a few things about it. Also, I had meant to end it with this but since it was my first fanfic I didn't know how. But I have found out and now this is a completed story. Yay!**


End file.
